Elegi Esok Pagi
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: COMPLETED. AU. Senyum, air mata, doa, harapan, kasih sayang, dan juga cinta kini menghadiri kehidupan mereka. Ini bukanlah akhir melainkan awal. Awal dari sebuah perjalanan yang akan disongsong mereka berdua....
1. Beginning

**ELEGI ESOK PAGI**

**Pairing: Naruto **and** Hinata**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: **"Naruto"** by **Masashi Kishimoto **and **"Elegi Esok Pagi"** by **Ebiet G. Ade**

"**Hope You Like It"**

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Malam dimana semua pasangan berkencan dan memadu kasih di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi pada malam itu. Taman, mall, restoran, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan mungkin kuburan. Semua tempat itu sudah dikunjungi oleh pasangan muda ini, kecuali kuburan.

Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka sudah lama menjalin kasih sejak mereka masih SMP. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah beranjak dewasa. Status pengangguran tidak dimiliki oleh Naruto. Sekarang ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar dan diakui. Walaupun jabatan yang disandangnya tidak seberapa. Begitu pula Hinata. Ia sukses membuka usaha butik di distrik Konoha. Bahkan ia mempunyai cabang di distrik Suna.

Mereka berdua baru saja pulang berkencan pada malam ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan yang jarang sekali terjadi. Mengingat kalau masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing. Mereka berkomunikasi hanya melalui telepon, SMS, dan juga 3G. Zaman sekarang semakin mempermudah orang berkomunikasi walaupun tidak secara langsung bertatap muka. Mereka berdua bersyukur dilahirkan di zaman sekarang. Zaman modern dengan teknologi canggih.

_**Izinkanlah, kukecup keningmu…**_

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih, ya, atas malam yang indah ini". Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada yang halus pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di depan rumah Hinata. Rumahnya cukup besar dan banyak pekarangan bunganya di halam rumah.

Laki-laki yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu tersenyum. "Ya. Jarang sekali, bukan, kita mendapat kesempatan seperti ini?". Ujarnya sambil masih duduk di motor RX King-nya itu. "Oh, ya, apa kamu mau kuantar kedalam?". Mata birunya semakin bersinar di bawah terang sinar bulan.

"Tidak usah repot, Naruto-kun. Kamu pasti lelah". Jawabnya dengan seulas senyuman manis khas perempuan berambut panjang biru tua itu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan membingkai wajah Naruto dengan jarinya yang lentik. "Sebaiknya kamu pulang dan beristirahat. Besok kamu harus pergi dinas ke Amerika, bukan?".

Naruto tersipu melihat wajah cantik Hinata dari dekat. Begitu cantik. Kulitnya putih, mulus. Matanya yang berwarna lavender juga begitu indah. Ia selalu merasa betapa beruntungnya dirinya bisa bersama dengan seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Apalagi orang itu sangat mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Iya, iya. Tapi kamu juga harus istirahat". Naruto memegang tangan Hinata yang melekat di pipinya dan menurunkannya, masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia pun turun dari motornya, berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, ya?". Hinata melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dan berjalan mundur perlahan. Ia benar-benar bahagia, begitulah yang tergambarkan di wajah Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya.

_**Bukan hanya ada di dalam angan…**_

Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut pirang itu memggenggam tangan Hinata kembali. "Ah! Ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan padamu". Ucapnya dengan tatapan serius, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata lavender Hinata.

Perempuan itu terlihat sedikit heran. "A, apa itu?". Jarang sekali Naruto yang suka bercanda dengannya itu, tiba-tiba serius seperti ini.

"Eng, itu..". Ucapannya agak terbata-bata. Ia tidak melihat Hinata, hanya melihat saku jaketnya. Sebenarnya bukan karena sakunya yang keren itu yang dilihatnya, tapi isi yang ada di dalam.

Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu untuk memberikan 'benda' itu pada Hinata. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan agar memberikannya suatu saat nanti. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mau memberikan ciuman selamat malam padamu". Ia tersenyum dan merapikan poni rambut Hinata. Menatanya sehingga terlihat ada sedikit ruang. Lalu, ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Hinata, dengan sedikit membungkukkan diri. Ia mencium kening Hinata.

Saat itu angin terasa berhenti bertiup. Saat itu dunia terasa sangat hening. Seakan-akan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dunia ini. Perempuan itu kini merasa sangat bahagia. Laki-laki yang sudah lama ia kagumi dan cintai sejak pertama kali ia bertemu saat masih kecil ternyata sangat tulus mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan hangat yang berada di keningnya itu.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Hinata dalam-dalam dengan matanya yang berwarana biru cerah itu. "Selamat malam, ya!". Sekali lagi ia tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan mundur dengan masih menatap Hinata. Lalu, ia menaiki motornya, buah dari hasil kristalisasi keringatnya selama ini.

"Ya". Perempuan itu juga membalas senyuman yang diberikannya itu dengan seulas senyuman yang manis. Bahagia. Hanya itu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam, ya! Aku pasti akan menghubungimu". Pinta laki-laki itu. Ia men-starter motornya dan menaikkan standart motor. Kemudian ia memakai helm full-face hitam bercorak api yang membara dan mengencangkan resleting jaket kulitnya itu.

Hinata mengangguk.

Ia meng-gas motornya dan pergi. Sebelum itu, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Dan Hinata juga membalas lambaiannya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Esok pagi, kau buka jendela…**

**Kan kau dapati seikat kembang merah…**

Pagi hari tiba. Burung-burung melantunkan nyanyiannya. Matahari memancarkan sinarnya. Sinar terik matahari itu menembus jendela kamar seorang perempuan yang bernuansakan dengan warna lavender. Perempuan itu pun bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang mungil tertutup oleh selimut hangat.

Ia pun bangkit, dan merilexkan tubuhnya. Tidurnya sangatlah nyenyak. Kejadian malam itu masih terngiang dalam pikirannya, bahkan sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Walaupun itu bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melakukan itu, Hinata tetaplah senang.

Lalu, ia mengambil handphone N70-nya yang tergeletak di samping bantal tidurnya itu, dan melihat jam yang tertera di layer. Jam tujuh pagi. Seharusnya pagi ini ia sudah terlambat pergi kerja. Tapi sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana semua orang melepas seluruh lelahnya dan membiarkan otak dan tubuh beristirahat. Hari dimana sang pemilik butik beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Jarang sekali ia mendapat jatah liburan dari perusahaannya, termasuk pada hari Minggu. Ia benar-benar sibuk. Sampai-sampai waktu untuk berhubungan dengan Hinata tidaklah begitu banyak. Meskipun begitu, ia selalu tetap semangat untuk bekerja. Hinata pun terus men-supportnya.

Pagi ini benar-benar indah, itulah yang dipikirkan perempuan yang telah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. Ia merapikan tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia melirik fotonya saat bersama dengan kekasihnya, Naruto, yang berada di samping tempat tidur diatas meja. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

Hinata melihat embun bening menebal di jendelanya. Ia bermaksud untuk membersihkannya. Tapi saat ia membuka jendela, terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang indah di bawah. Tulisan 'H' besar dengan warna merah, itu adalah sekumpulan bunga mawar yang dirangkai menjadi satu. Ia sangat terpesona sekaligus tidak menyadari apa yang dilihatnya itu. Ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi, itu kenyataan

Di sekitar situ, berdiri seseorang dengan rambut kuning memakai kemeja dan kaus oblong serta celana jeans yang cukup matching. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada perempuan yang berada di ambang jendela itu. "Selamat pagi, Hinata-hime!".

**Engkau tahu, aku mulai bosan…**

**Bercumbu dengan bayang-bayang…**

Ia benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Seharusnya Naruto sudah berada di Amerika, karena ia mengambil flight subuh. Tetapi tidak. Kini Naruto berdiri di halaman rumahnya dengan sebuah surprise yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan darinya. "Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu tidak pergi ke Amerika?"

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua, Hinata-chan". Ia sedikit mengencangkan suaranya. "Turunlah!".

Perempuan itu langsung bergegas. Ia langsung mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian biasa. Hinata menuruni tangga dan berpapasan dengan Neji. Neji hanya menyapanya dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto diluar. Ia pun membuka pintu masuk rumah. Naruto berdiri di depan pintunya.

Naruto menyapanya lagi. "Selamat pagi, Hinata-hime". Ia berpakaian sangat rapi, tapi rambut kuning jabriknya itu tidak bisa dirapikan. Tangannya berada di belakang, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Sebelum itu, ada yang mau kuberikan padamu". Ia kemudian memberikan se-bucket bunga mawar yang dari tadi disembunyikannya.

"Naruto-kun, tidak usah seperti ini..". Hinata menerima pemberian Naruto. Ia mencium bunga mawar itu. Wangi. Harum semerbak.

Ia hanya tersenyum lebar. "Apa kamu sudah siap pergi?".

Hinata terlihat heran. "Eh, pergi kemana?".

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja". Serunya sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

**Bantulah aku temukan diri…**

**Menyambut pagi, membuang sepi…**

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Naruto-kun?". Tanyanya dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Kini ia menaiki motor bersama dengan Naruto. Naruto cukup kencang melajukan kendaraannya itu, sehingga Hinata harus memeluk erat Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak pergi ke Amerika?".

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok". Ucapnya dari balik helm full-facenya. "Lagipula jika aku pergi kesana, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi, kutolak saja dan kuberikan job itu pada Sasuke-teme".

"Tapi itu `kan sangat penting untuk karirmu. Masa` kamu mau menyerahkannya begitu saja?". Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Hahaha! Kamu itu lebih penting dari itu semua!". Serunya sambil menambah kecepatan motornya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

…**oooOOOQ&AOOOooo…**

**Kosuke (K): "Baiklah! Kita mulai tanya-jawabnya! "**

**Seseorang (S): "Kenapa fic tentang naruhina lagi?"**

**(K): "Tentu saja! Karena aku ini penggemar berat naruhina! -bangga-**

**(S): "Kenapa lagunya hanya sebagian saja?"**

**(K): "Eng, itu.. akan dimuat besok. Dan di chapter 2 akan langsung tamat. (mungkin)" -sweatdropped-**

**(S): "Bagaimana dengan proyek Naruto, The Detective?"**

**(K): ………-kabur- "Well, berikan reviewnya, ya (flame enabled) ! Dan tunggu chappie 2-nya, ya!" -semakin jauh-**

**(S): "Cih. Dia melarikan diri. Pengecut. Pantas saja dia payah dalam hal percintaan"**

**(K): -lagi sembunyi- "Maaf, deeh!" -sweatdropped plus blushing-**

**Naruto (N): -tiba-tiba- "Horee. Aku muncul lagi bersama Hinata!"**

**(S): "Ya. Berterima kasihlah pada orang bodoh itu".**

**Hinata (H): "A, arigatou gozaimasu, Kosuke-kun!"**

**(N) & (H) & (S) & (K) -in somewhere-: "Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya!" -berbarengan-**

…**cccCCCQ&ACCCccc…**


	2. Ending

**ELEGI ESOK PAGI**

**Pairing: Naruto **and** Hinata**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: **"Naruto"** by **Masashi Kishimoto **and **"Elegi Esok Pagi"** by **Ebiet G. Ade**

"**Hope You Like It"**

Mereka berdua kini berada di sebuah hutan yang tidak begitu lebat dan masih ada jalan setapak. Di ujung jalan itu ada sebuah danau. Danau itu cukup luas, airnya jernih, dan ikan-ikan yang berenang terlihat dengan jelas. Mereka berjalan menuju tepi danau.

"Naruto-kun, bukankah ini…?" Ucap perempuan itu, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya. Apa kau masih ingat?". Ia menatap Hinata, pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan masa lalu.

_**Izinkanlah aku kenang sejenak perjalanan…**_

…oooOOO

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri di jembatan di tepi danau, menghadap seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan potongan pendek. Mentari senja memancarkan sinarnya. Membuat sebuah siluet dua orang yang berhadapan jika dilihat dari jauh. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat canggung.

"Hinata-chan.. Ada yang mau.. aku bicarakan..", Ucap anak laki-laki bermata biru itu, dengan terbata-bata, mukanya memerah sehingga membuat perpaduan antara warna merah dan kecoklatan di kulitnya.

Gadis itu sama saja. Kulitnya yang seputih salju dipenuhi oleh warna merah, bukan darah, "A, ada.. apa, Naruto-kun..?", tanyanya dengan terbata-bata, sama seperti Naruto.

Naruto terdiam.

Dalam pikirannya, ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar bisa diutarakan pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah punya. Tapi sulit. Lidahnya benar-benar tertahan. Tertahan oleh sebuah benda tak terlihat. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang menarik lidahnya dengan sebuah tang hingga menjulur keluar.

Bagaimana mungkin? Seorang Naruto yang dikenal hiperaktif dan tidak tahu malu serta berbicara tanpa pernah berpikir terlebih dahulu kini sulit berbicara apalagi dirinya sekarang membatu tanpa sebab yang jelas?

Mungkin hal ini disebabkan oleh kebodohannya yang benar-benar bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya disukai oleh seorang gadis. Ya. Gadis manis yang polos. Yang menyukai Naruto apa adanya. Tanpa melihat kekurangannya, melainkan kelebihannya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto? Ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia malah memilih seorang gadis yang ia tahu sendiri bahwa gadis itu menyukai sahabatnya. Bahkan, gadis itu menolak Naruto, dengan cara yang halus. 'Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku', Begitulah katanya pada Naruto. Setelah itu ia mulai menyadari bahwa Hinata-lah yang selalu hadir disaat ia sendiri. Untuk sebuah curahan hati. Tentang Sakura, bukan Hinata. Naruto sangat menyesali kebodohannya, padahal ia tahu Hinata menyukainya, tapi ia malah curhat pada Hinata tentang Sakura. Apa yang Hinata rasakan? Mengingat hal itu, membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik.

Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Menyesal. Menyesal. Cinta itu bukanlah sebuah persepsi yang rumit. Cinta itu bukan datang tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itu semua bull-shit! Cinta pandangan pertama hanyalah sebuah saat dimana nafsu dan emosi tertawa dan menari-nari diatas otak kita yang tidak dapat dikontrol dengan baik. Cinta hanya butuh sebuah kebersamaan. Dan Hinata, telah memenuhi syarat sebuah cinta.

Jika ia melihat Hinata yang selalu tersenyum manis, yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kesedihan tak berujung dari lubuk hatinya yang ditutupi dengan senyum palsu. Bahkan saat ia memergokinya menangis, gadis itu menampik dirinya menangis dan malah memberikan senyum palsu yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Hatinya benar-benar miris melihat itu.

Sebenarnya cintanya pada Hinata; bukan karena kasihan melihat Hinata yang berada dalam keterpurukan, bukan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena ia telah mencintai dirinya , bukan sebagai ucapan minta maaf karena ia telah memperdulikan perasaan Hinata. Tapi karena memang cinta. Bukankah cinta itu abstrak? Tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan sebuah cinta. Cinta itu berbentuk hati? Memang cinta itu berasal dari hati. Tapi bukan hati dalam arti 'Alat Ekskresi Manusia', melainkan hati yang berasal dari dalam diri manusia itu sendiri, yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang, hanya bisa dilihat oleh perasaan juga. Disini 'Mata Dibalas Mata' berlaku.

Naruto mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Manis. Baik hati. Juga tidak sombong walaupun dia adalah salah seorang keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang. Ia juga gadis yang pintar, juga senang berteman dengan semua orang. Tapi hanya satu kendalanya. Malu. Ia benar-benar gadis yang pemalu untuk bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Di saat itulah, Naruto hadir. Ia tidak hanya hadir untuk memberikan dorongan semangat untuk bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman, ia juga hadir mengisi hatinya. Mengisi sebuah tempat bernama 'Cinta' di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil selalu menyarankannya agar bersama Hinata. Begitu juga Neji, sebagai seorang sepupu Hinata sekaligus kakak. Semua teman-temannya sudah tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai dirinya. Sakura juga. Bahkan, ia memohon pada Naruto.

Akhirnya, ia mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia harus menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Mungkin ini terdengar sebagai pelampiasan karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan Sakura. Tapi ini benar-benar berasal dari perasaannya sendiri. Bukan karena paksaan. Tetapi cinta. Lagi-lagi cinta. Sebuah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak berujung.

Dan kini keberaniannya sudah terkumpul, "Aku.. suka kamu.. Hinata-chan.."

Gadis itu terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata yang telah ia dengar barusan. Suara sekelompok burung transmigran yang berterbangan di atas danau sedikit mengganggunya untuk membuat otaknya memproses kata-kata. 'Aku'. 'Suka'. 'Kamu'. Ia telah mendapatkan kata-kata itu. Tapi kini perasaannya yang bekerja dan hatinya berbicara, 'Naruto-kun.. menyukai..ku'.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun.. Apa saat ini kamu.. sedang bercanda?" ucapnya pada Naruto.

"Enggak. Aku tidak bercanda. Lihat mataku baik-baik", katanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, dan memandangi mata Hinata agar Hinata juga melihat matanya yang berwarna biru yang sejernih langit.

Hinata menatap mata Naruto. Memang benar. Tak ada kebohongan. Tak ada sebuah kata 'bercanda'. Yang terlihat adalah sebuah keseriusan dari mata seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air matanya dan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu, juga.. Naruto-kun.."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Selalu", ucapnya dibalik pelukan yang hangat itu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia semakin mempererat dekapannya.

Hinata yang tengah menangis dalam sebuah pelukan orang yang sudah lama dicintainya semakin terisak-isak, "Aku.. juga.."

Mereka pun berpelukan di atas sebuah jembatan kayu yang pagarnya disuluri oleh tanaman rambat. Dua ekor merpati putih hinggap diatas jembatan. Seolah menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba…

"SELAMAT, YA!!!" teriak orang-orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi dua orang itu.

"Naruto, Hinata-chan, akhirnya kalian bisa bersama..", ucap seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, bernama Sakura.

"Hn", sepatah kata terucap oleh Sasuke, sahabat Naruto. Ia memberikan sedikit senyuman.

Bukan hanya Sakura dan Sasuke, tetapi juga ada yang lain; Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino. Kakashi Hatake dan Gai Maito juga ada. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan camping di sana.

"Berbahagialah, Hinata-hime.."

""Oooo.. Benar-benar mengharukan!!! Masa muda yang benar-benar indah!!!"

"Ehm, hiraukan dia. Selamat, ya, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan"

"Akhirnya…"

"Jaga Hinata-chan baik-baik, Naruto.. Awas kau!"

"Kalau kalian begini `kan aku sudah tidak risih dan repot lagi.."

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang terlontarkan dari mulut teman-temannya, Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum lebar, sambil tertawa-tawa, karena bahagia. Hinata tersenyum, tetapi menangis, menangis bahagia. Ya. Hanya bahagia yang mereka berdua rasakan.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei dan Gai-sensei!", tegur Ino.

"Eng, ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Kakashi dan Gai berbarengan.

Ino mulai tersenyum jahil dan tertawa tekekeh-kekeh, " Apa kalian tidak mau seperti mereka? Masa` kalian mau terus jadi bujang lapuk seumur hidup, sih?"

"ENAK SAJA!!!" Sahut Kakashi dan Gai berbarengan, dengan nada kesal.

Asuma dan Kurenai yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka, hanya menyaksikan mereka sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka baru saja bertunangan.

Senyum. Air mata. Doa. Harapan. Kasih sayang. Juga cinta. Kini menghadiri kehidupan mereka. Ini bukanlah akhir melainkan awal. Awal dari sebuah perjalanan yang akan disongsong mereka berdua.

_**Dan biarkan kumengerti…**_

_**Apa yang tersimpan di matamu…**_

Hinata menghentikan lamunannya, menatap danau yang memantulkan cahaya bintang dan sinar bulan purnama. Mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca, "Ya, tentu saja aku ingat, Naruto-kun.." Ia masih mengingat-ingat peristiwa itu.

"Ya. Awal dari segalanya…", Naruto mengadah ke langit.

.

.

"Oh, ya, tutuplah matamu sebentar, Hinata-chan…", pinta Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja".

Hinata menutup kelopak matanya sehingga mata lavendernya yang indah itu tidak terlihat, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Naruto-kun?". Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Nah, kau boleh buka matamu".

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Merah. Itulah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ia lalu membuka matanya penuh-penuh, dan melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dipegang oleh Naruto. Tanpa terasa, ia mengucurkan air matanya dan menutup mulutnya, seakan-akan mengetahui apa isi kotak itu dan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, will you.. marry me..?"

.

.

HAAAAAAH, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!!! DENGAN INI SATU BEBANKU BERAKHIR!!!

Pesanku sebagai author: Sebagai manusia kita harus bisa mencintai. Tanpa cinta hidup jadi hampa. Cintailah orang yang kita cintai. Juga cintailah Tuhan Yang Maha Esa melebihi apapun.

Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan saran-sarannya…

Dan lagi, aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa songfic itu dilarang… Maafkan aku… Aku masih pemula, aku sama sekali tidak tahu menauh soal itu… Lagipula ini sudah terlanjur di-publish… Kalau dihentikan di tengah jalan.. bukanlah PRIA namanya... Aku ini berprinsip, "Seorang pria tidak akan menyelesaikan sesuatu setengah-setengah"… Kurasa chapter ini agak mengecewakan, menurutku… **Bisakah kalian berikan sebuah saran, kritik, ataupun pendapat kalian padaku?** Dan lain kali, aku tidak akan buat songfic lagi!!! Janji!!! Ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir…

Oh, ya, apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata diantara dialog _"Ya. Awal dari segalanya…" _dan_ "Oh, ya, tutuplah matamu sebentar, Hinata-chan…"_??? Sebagai anak muda, kalian pasti tahu… He he he… Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan pertanyaanku yang tidak jelas itu! (untung saja tidak ada lemon disini)

**Mind to review?**

**KOSUKE GEGE **


End file.
